Mirrors
A collaberation by Nicky and Sibby~~ Chapter 1 Ali's POV(Nicky) "Miss Jaser." I spun around, ready to spout my pre-thought explanation for being out of the barracks after hours, but froze when I saw it wasn't the barracks advisor. Actually, I wasn't even sure it was an actual person. They kept shifting from one look to the next. One minute, there was a woman in dark robes with braided golden hair and eyes like onyx. Then there was a woman in white robes covered in silver designs, with black hair cut in a wedge and bright green eyes that looked suspiciously like my least favorite roomate, Jasmine Duchannes. Uck, I hated thinking about her. It had been about eight months since she'd been claimed by the magic goddess Trivia, and I hadn't been able to mess with her since. Every time I tried she ended up hexing me in some odd way, sometimes without even using a Roman spell. She always called me out when I lied, too. Every single time. And I could tell she was hiding something about how she did this. And I hated ''not knowing things. Then something clicked. "Trivia."I tilted my head to the side. "And-or Hecate." "Gah!" Her forms started switching more rapidly. "Don't call me that. I'm trying to focus." I waited. Eventually her form solidified into purely the second woman. "So... just Trivia?" She nodded. I frowned. "What do you want?" I know, probably not the best way to adress a goddess, but Trivia wasn't exactly one of my favorites. She just smirked."I need a favor." She told me what she wanted me to do. I pursed my pink-glossed lips. "Why should I?" "Because, It involves getting back at your two least favorite people." I blinked. "Jasmine and Stella?" She nodded again. "But Jasmine's your daughter." The Magic goddess grimaced. "A mistake, is more like it. I never should have gotten involved with the incubus. I didn't want to anything to do with her in the first place. But befriending that wretched Michaelson girl was the last straw." "Michaelson?" I asked. "Yes. Stella Michaelson." ''Oh, ''I thought, ''so ''that's ''her last name. I smiled. Ya, that'll be a secret for about two more seconds. "Alright. I'm in." *** *** *** "Hey." The boy looked up fom the scroll he'd been reading. It was covered in weird symbols of birds and candy-cane type things and other stuff- hieroglyphs, I guessed. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Who are you and why are you here?" I frowned. "That's not very nice." He waited. I sighed. "My name is Ali. And I need a favor." "Why me? I don't even know you." "Because," I said, "I heard you were the best." He considered this. "That's true. What do you want?" I handed him the scroll Trivia had given me, describing the spell. He read it, and then looked up at me warily. "A Tenebris Speculum? That's.... really ''dark. I don't think I should-" "You shouldn't or you can't?" I challenged. "Of course I can." He answered immediately. "So?" He looked down at the scroll again, and took a deep breath. "Ok. I'll do it." I smiled. "Excellent." ''I am so good at this, ''I thought. Chapter 2 '(Crona's POV) Sibby''' I didn't have a good feeling about this week. Then again I never had a good feeling about anyone or anything. I'm kind of like that. I only got along with a select few people and they know how I am with people. I mean some people tried communicating with me...that doesn't go over well. It's always the same question. "What's your name?", "What's your gender?", "What's your godly parent?" Like seriously~! It's boring and ridiculous. I just like to be left alone. Alone in my shy- "Hi!!" I hear a happy ''voice blurt in my concentration zone. Seriously? "Hello Jaz." I turn a little. I'm not use to her yet. Me and her kind of just started talking. She's nice and all but I just don't know how to deal with that yet. "How are ya?" She sits down invading my personal space. I don't know how to deal with that either. I turn completely. I know that my concentration is probably fully gone by now anyway. "Fine, I guess. I don't know...what about you?" Jaz was really pretty, I guess...I don't know. She had this raven black hair and emerald colored eyes. She seemed to always be wearing purple...but I thought she looked really okay in gold. She smiled at me. She's so....happy. "I'm great, Crona. Why are you out here alone?" "I-i I don't know. I was thinking about something and-" I cringe as I'm lifted off my feet by none other than, Crissy, the daughter of Mars. Gods, the Mars were such bullies and maniacs. We need to put bells on them so people can warn their children or something. "What, what, what do you want?" I whine. I had no clue how to deal with this! "You! I saw you in the Mars cabin! You stole all the girls boxers and we found them in your cabin!" Crissy blushes madly. "Are you crazy? Crona of all people wouldn't enter that stye! He-she...um...wouldn't even think it! That's ridiculous." says Jaz. She makes me sound so yellow. I pull my dress down. It's not really a dress but people say I look like a priest so I go with it...Crissy throws me down slighty amused with Jaz's words. "Well we caught'cha on camera you wimp, so be prepared to fight tonight after dinner." Crissy stalks off. I look at Jaz. Me being yellow and all I was so frightened I nearly pee'd my dress. "I didn't do it! I swear, I've never been in the Mars cabin in my life!" "I know. I bet they're just lying so they'd have an excuse to fight you, but you're not going alone, Crona." I look at Jaz with sad eyes. "Really?" She grabs my hand and helps me up . "Really." The thing was when I got back to my cabin there was a disc on my chiffonier. I grabbed my laptop, that we weren't allowed to have, and watched. It was me going into the Mars cabin and coming out with a handful of boxers. I wouldn't have touched those for all the money in the world. Sleepwalking? But, no I didn't look myself. I looked sinister and brave. Chapter 3 '''Jaz's POV(Nicky)' I walked back up to the fourth cohort barracks, extremely confused about the conversation I'd just witnessed. You see, I was the only known Demigod-Caster in the world. A Caster, for those of you who don't know, is sort of like a witch(but don't you dare call us that). And we all had a certain special ability. Mine happened to be what was called being a Sybil- I could always tell when people were lying, as well as how they were feeling, what they were thinking about, etc., just by looking at thier face. But the thing is, both Crissy and Crona had been telling the truth. Not that I thought Crona would ever do something like that. He- er, she...um...oh, whatever, was way too shy- and decent-'' to pull something like that. It made no sense. As I walked into the barracks, everyone kept giving me dirty looks, which confused me even more. And they kept looking away before I could read them. When I got to the barracks, I overheard my least favorite person in the world- who just happened to be my roomate- Alison Jaser, spreading her gossip, as usual. "Yes, I swear it's true I just saw her in the forum!" I heard her chiming voice. "No ''way!" ''Whoever she was talking to answered. "I ''know, ''right! I mean, people shouldn't be allowed to do stuff like that!" I shook my head and put in my iPod headphones to drown out their words. Then, a few minutes later, someone yanked them out of my ears, interrupting Halestorm's: ''Here's to Us. "Hey, what the-" then I looked up and saw it was the barracks advisor. "Um, hey, Elena. What's up?" She had a sour look on her face, like I'd just slapped her or something. "What? What'd I do?" "Oh, don't try and deny it, Duchannes. I just saw you. The forum is in chaos. You cannot just go around flaunting your magical powers like that!" "What ''are you talking about?" I asked. "Using mind control? Throwing people into fits of anger? Wearing ''completely innapropriate clothing?" She blinked. "Speaking of which, how did you change so fast? And what happened to your sunglasses?" "What- I don't even own a pair of sunglasses!" Elena shook her head. "This sort of behavior is unacceptable, Jaz." "But I didn't-" "Elena! Can you help me with something?" A voice called from the hall. Elena sighed. "Alright!" she called back. She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'll deal with you later." She walked away. I stood up and walked out to the forum. I needed to see this for my self. When I got there saw pretty much just what Elena had described. Demigods and legacies at eachother's throats, people doing absurd things like cartwheels, and playing leapfrog or making out with people who were already in relationships. And at the center of it all- I froze. It was me. At least.... sort of. Oh gods, ''I thought. I looked like I'd raided my cousin Ridley's closet. A pink skirt and tank top that were about three sizes too small, with pink-rimmed Ray-Banz just like the ones she always wore. ''Is she behind this? I thought. I turned around and ran toward the guest's barracks on the other side of camp. When I got there I knocked on the girls door. "Go away! I'm busy!" A voice came through the door. "Stella, it's me! Let me in!" I yelled back. The door opened. Standing there was a girl who looked about thirteen, with hair the same neon orange as her jacket, and also wearing black jeans. "Jaz, I'm really in the middle of something, I have a huge problem, so-" "So do I! I need you to take me to Ravenwood." I said. "Oh really?" she asked. "Well, it has to be later. I doubt your problem is as bad as having a psycho sadistic freak version of yourself running around pretending to be you." I blinked. "Yes! That is exactly ''my problem! Well, maybe minus the sadistic freak part, but-" "Wait, you have an evil doppelganger too?" she asked. I nodded. She took a deep breath. "Ok, maybe we should visit Ravenwood." She grabbed my hand and I was blinded by an orange flash. When the light cleared, I was standing in the familiar setting of the Ravenwood Manor dining room. At the table sat my cousins Ridley, Lena, Reece, and Ryan, along with my aunt Delphine, and my uncles Barclay and Macon. Usually it was only Macon, Lena and Ridley, but Delphine and her family visited sometimes. I looked at Ridley. "Ok, so you're here, not running around my camp dressed as me." "What are you talking about?" she said. "What is going on, Jasmine?" Uncle Macon asked. I explained the problem. "So basically, there's a siren version of you at your camp?" Lena asked. "And a freaky version of me." Stella said. "Well, there's no 'Evil Twin' Cast." Reece said. "Wait a minute." Lena said, standing up. She went up the stairs, then came back down holding a scroll. She handed it to Stella. "Oh gods." she mutterred, "''I wrote this." "You what?"''I asked. "Ya. The ''Tenbris Speculum. Dark Mirror. It creates a mirror image of someone that's visually identical, but opposite in every other way." "Why' would you write something like that!?"'' I asked.' "I don't ''know! I was like ten years old! And really bored! Besides, it's melded Roman and Egyptian magic. I'm the only one in the world who can do that! Or, at least, I thought I was." "How do you reverse it, then?" Macon asked. Stella laughed nervously. "That's- uh, kinda the part I never thought of." "What?" "I'm sorry! I had a short attention span!" Macon sighed. "It's fine. We will try to help you find a reverse." "I'll help." Stella said. "Oh, I need you to send me home first." I said. "Why?" she asked. "I promised my friend I'd help-" then I realized something. "Crona! That's what happened!" Everyone was staring at me. "Oh- um, my friend Crona, I think he/she got mirrored too! I need to get back to camp." "He/she?" Ryan said. "It's better not to ask." Stella said. She turned to me. "Alright. Fine." She pulled her ivory-crook wand out of thin air and drew an orange glowing outline the shape of a doorway in the air. The space inside the rectangle shimmered, and then became a view of the still slightly wrecked forum. "Good Luck," She said. "And steer clear of evil doppelgangers!" I nodded and stepped through the doorway, hoping the war games hadn't started yet. Chapter 4 (Septimus's POV)Sibby This was even more thrilling then Alison had said it would be! I'm not usually one for, erm, tricks, but everything she'd said was true. I found out that I was an Egyptian demigod in the wrong camp. It's completely delightful really. It's not like I had anything against them, it's just that they were unlucky targets. It's laughable, really, the girl who made the dark mirror imaged spell was, not only, mirrored herself, but had no clue how to reverse it. I'm just watching the chaos unfold and it gives me a pleasure. Never pictured myself as the evil, start a war type, but here I am. Septimus Cross the son of Heka, sixteen years old and Simply Magic. I finally get to make a difference around here and it's not a good one. I never thought of how easy it'd be to just take over and start a rampage. What's even more fun is no one knows I'm Egyptian so they don't suspect me, the mirrors only listen to Alison and I, and the whole camp is in a complete dissoray. "You did good. I knew there was something different about you." snarls Alison. "Well obviously," I give a sarcastic wave around myself, "Have you met me?" Alison rolls her eyes, "So the next thing we need to do is move the mirrors to Camp Half Blood and let them...do all their crazy stuff there." "Well, duh." If only she knew how magical I really was. No one knows. I hand her the scroll and walk off to watch the chaos I've wreaked. There's Jaz talking to Crona using her arms and pointing a lot. Then there's Crona freaking out...what is he...she..it? It's really confusing, the kids wearing a dress and his hair is pink but...Oh nevermind. Jaz and Crona start running to Stella. I cringe when I see her. She's so orange ''and ''bright I just want to slap her with the unhappy stick. Well, I basically did by making her mirror. Looking around I can see a bunch of people that start to yell at the three. Alison must have made their mirrors dissapear before Elena could see them together. I start to laugh as everyone chases them. Crona is the most awkward thing I've ever seen and Jaz is just pulling him..her..along, chasing Stella. Oh, this is the most hilarious thing I've ever experienced!!!! Why didn't I have one of the mirrors bring me popcorn??? It looks even better from my view of the whole camp, really. There little bodies all running around, looking small and powerless..it's pleasing. "Duh," I tend to speak to myself sometimes, "I'm magic, ''I can make my own popcorn!! I munch on my popcorn as I watch Stella, Jaz, and Crona lock themselves in Stella's cabin, while the whole rest of camp is standing outside trying to get in. I decide to go for a closer view. It's fun watching others downfalls, because I'm so amazing. I stand right by the door, while the Mar's try to break it down. Obviously, the magician and the Trivia, put up a little magic barrier. Wouldn't it be funny if that barrier somehow broke because of some amazing other magic being in camp? I laugh and open the door, breaking it and the crowd spills in. Chapter 5 '''Stella's POV(Nicky)' "Oh," I said frustratedly as the door blew open. For the hundredth time that day, I cursed myself for ever writing the stupid spell. And even more, I swore. As soon as I found out who actually cast ''the thing, they would be ''so dead. Well, as soon as figured out how they pulled it off, because admittedly it was a pretty good plan, if your goal was to get me and my friends killed by an angry mob. Of course, I could understand the Romans issue. I ,personally, hadn't met Crona or Jaz's doppelgangers, but mines had been enough to freak me out. I'd been wearing all black, with much duller red hair, like the kind I'd had before I knew I was a half-blood. And the mirror me had been very creative with the Chaos curses. Pain, destruction....... it had been bad. I pulled my wand out of the Duat. "Forget this." I slashed my wand through the air in front of me, and yelled, "Heh-sieh!" The hieroglyph for 'turn back' flicked in the air in front of me, and the entire angry mob simultaeniously shut up and did a one-eighty, but then instead of going in the other direction, they just stood there for a second looking confused. Even I'' couldn't hold back that much pent-up anger for long. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the first place I thought of. When I opened my eyes, Jaz, Crona, and I were in a room full of bird- headed statues and vaguely familiar people. ''Really? ''I compained to my sub-concious, ''Here?! "Stella?" A voice I recognized said from the other side of the room. My name rippled through the people around me. Here it comes, ''I thought. A crowd began to form around us. Crona looked even more uncomfortable than usual. Jaz leaned toward me and whispered, "Um, Stella? Where exactly are we?" I sighed. " The Hundredth Nome of the House of Life.'' Toronto, Canada. I-" I winced. "This- this is where I grew up." I looked at the people around me. Even though Egyptian Magicians aged much slower than usual, people that had been little kids the last time I was here looked twenty or thirty. Of course, that had been in the 1920-s (long story. It involves a magic time-freeze casino and my power-hungry-control-freak of a mother. Don't ask.) I hated thinking about myself before I knew I was a half-blood. When I wasn't The Half-Blood Magician, I was just Stella Michaelson, with my stupid un-glowing red hair and girly outfits- I shuddered at the thought. "You look.. the same." a water- elementalist, Lily, who'd been like seven the last time I was here but looked about twenty-five now, said. "But... different." her air-elementalist twin Anne said helpfully. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked. "Leaving. We came here on accident." I said, getting ready to portal somewhere that didn't cause painful childhood flashbacks. "Wait." Jaz said. "You said my family couldn't figure out a reverse to the mirror curse, right?" I gave her a look like, Do we have to talk about this ''here, but nodded and said, "I didn't really expect them to be able to. It's Roman-Egyptian Magic, not Caster magic," "But these guys ''are Egyptian." she said. I could see where she was going with this. "Well, ya, but they're only Egytptian. They can't-" "We can't what?" a younger girl I didn't recognize asked. I sighed, exasperated. "Fine." I pulled a copy of the spell out of the Duat and handed it to one of the Nome's leaders. "If you can find a reverse for this, please contact me." I said doubtfully. "Can we please leave?" asked Crona, who was clearly not okay with being surrounded by a crowd of people. "Yes." I said. I magically traveled the three of us somewhere I thought would be okay. Camp Half-Blood. Gods, I was so wrong. I looked out over the fields. "Oh... my... gods." Chapter 6 (Crona's POV)Sibby First the giant crowd of strangers and now this!! I looked at the crowd of protesting campers and our dopplegangers there in sights making a mess. I stood shocked staring at Stella and Jaz. "How did they get here and who brought them here??" Jaz frowned. "I-i don't know..I thought this place would be safe..." "THERE THEY ARE~!!!" A bunch of campers start running toward us. "Get us out of here NOW!" I yell. I don't like to yell ,typically. "I-i'm trying!!! There's a stronger magical force blocking me! I-i.." Stella studders. "Plan B, RUN!!" yells Jaz. "But," I lift my dress ''a little to run, "We're no where near the entrance!" "Absolutely right!" A bunch of kids, one reminds me of Crissy, stand in front of us and behind us are all the others. "So you ''Roman filth ''thought you'd just waltz in here and make a nuisance, then run away?" A tall girl comes up to us. "No, no, no. We-those were our evil dopplegangers-" Laughter spills over Jaz's words. "Grab them and arrest them. Chiron will deal with them." I scream a high pitched scream. I don't like being touched, locked away, or talked to!! Everyone backs away and I pull out my favorite sword, Ragnorak. I point it at everyone around me. "Nonononononono!!!!" I feel a jolt in my back and next thing I know, I'm on my stomach. "Crona!!!" Jaz tries to help me up, but the campers grab her and Stella. Atleast I can't feel them touching me. I hate being carried like a sack. And worst of all the girl that reminds me of Crissy was hauling me away!! We're thrown into a large, dark cell and then they shut the cage. "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I really don't like this!!! "Shhhhh, Crona, shhhh, we're gonna figure this out, just stop screaming!!!" Jaz sorta calms me down. "I-i can't feel anything!! And worst of all I know my dress is up. Don't look at me!!!" I try to move. Stella kinda laughs at me and pulls my dress down. "Isn't there some way you can make him feel again??" asks Jaz. Stella frowns and mutters some words. Nothing. "No, I'm afraid my magic is still blocked, especially now since we're in here." "Who could be doing this? And how did they get our dopplegangers to camp so fast...and why ''this ''camp??? I thought it was just some cruel trick at Camp Jupiter, now it's on our enemies turf." Jaz looks so baffled. I hear a few voices outside of the cell, "Yea, apparently the Roman's sent these jokers to taunt us, so we'll send the message back. They want to start a fight, then Camp Half Blood'll show them one!!!" "Hecks yea!! To Tartarus with the Romans, Camp Half Blood shall seize this moment!!" "Sounds like a new slogan to me. I'm sure the Romans will give up before they get to hurt!." There's a bit of laughter then a loud door closes. My knees wobble as I lay against the wall. "I-i think whoever is behind this wants to start another war between the camps." "I think you're right, Crona. We've got to get out of here to make sure that doesn't happen and get rid of our dopplegangers." Stella says, cursing under her breath. "Well how are we suppose to do that?" Jaz asks. "Well with ''magic and tricks, ''obviously." Stella smiles. I nod and fall off to sleep. I can barely feel a thing and all this running has made me tired. Chapter 7 '''Jaz's POV(Nicky)' "Come on! ''You guys ''know ''me, you ''know ''I would never do something like this! I'm barely ever ''at Camp Jupiter. Why ''would I attack you in thier name? It makes no sense!" Stella exclaimed in exasperation. Some dude in a wheelchair and the daughter of Minerva that had shown up in New Rome during the last war had arrived, presumably to interrogate us. "Nevertheless, we saw you." wheelchair dude said. "''It wasn't us! ''Jaz doesn't even ''have ''mind control powers. And my fire isn't blue!" she held up her hands and they were engulfed in orange flames. "It's orange! Why do you think I wear this color? Well, it's also because my hair turned this color and because it's ''awesome, ''but... this is also a reason!" "I thought your powers were being blocked?" I asked. She blinked. "I guess it's just my Egyptian powers. Just as well, though, pyrokinesis is really the only thing I can do that doesn't have ''anything ''to do with Egypt." I looked at her. "''Really?" "What? I combine Greek, Roman and Egyptian magic! It's my thing!" I rolled my eyes. Stella and I were both really bad at the whole diplomacy thing, and Crona was still asleep in the corner (though I really don't think she/he could have done any better.) "And you expect us to believe this insane story about evil twins?" the irritable blond asked, then resumed glaring daggers at me, as she had been the entire time. I wondered what my doppelganger had done to get her so miffed. "We believed your story about the possesing spirits last time." I pointed out. "But that ''was true." she said. "And so is this!" The girl narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to get Piper." "''What? ''The charmspeaker? Oh, that is ''low, ''Chase, even for you." Stella said. The girl simply left, closely followed by the wheelchair guy. "So much for the diplomatic aproach." I muttered. Stella waved her hand dismisively. "The diplomatic approach ''never ''works, I was just trying to get them to leave." She looked at me. "Now, since my magic is being blocked out we're going to have to rely on yours." I blanched. "Me?" "Yes, you." She grabbed at the empty air, then cursed. "I forgot. I've lost access to the Duat, as well as basically all my stuff, including my Caster scrolls." "So?" "We improvise." '*** *** ***''' Annabeth Chase and Piper Mclean returned to the cell, only to find it completely empty. "What?" Annabeth yelled,throwing open the cell door. She and Piper looked around, then heard the door slam shut behind them. They spun around, just as I ended my invisibility incantation, revealing Crona, (who we'd managed to wake up), Stella, and myself, on the other side of the bars. "Good old fashioned Roman spells. Never fails." Annabeth's face was red with fury, but Piper smiled sweetly. "But wouldn't it be so much better to-" I held up my hand. "Incantare- Velo de Silentii" And suddenly the daughter of Venus was just silently mouthing words. "Ya... really ''sorry about this. But you kinda left us with no choice. Seeya!" I said cheerfully, reinacting my invisibility charm and leading my friends up the stairs. Chapter 8 '(Septimus's POV)Sibby''' This has to be the most delighting thing of my lifetime. Seriously, if you could see the discord Alison and I caused. I have no idea how she got a hold of the scrolls or why she was even doing all of this, nor did I really care. Camp Half Blood's demi's sent over a message to us. It was a metal dragon thingy that dropped bombs on us. I hate the Vulcans..Hephaestus..children? The names are very confusing now that I know what my true background is. The bombs didn't do much damage, but it did enough that the Roman's started freaking and protesting. The Camp Half Blood's even threw down this banner that said, "To Tartarus with the Romans, Camp Half Blood shall seize this moment~!" Catchy. "Septimus, would you stop getting so full of yourself? We haven't even started anyhting and you're starting to have that same hungry greed for power the gods always have." Ali turns me around. I smile at her, "Oh Ali, dear. Do you really think I'm anything like the gods? Look at me, I'm just a feeble son of He-cate-Heka!!" "Well, looks can be decieving and we have work to do, blondie." "Blondie?" I tug at my hair and walk off with her. "Aren't you going to ask where we're going?" "Where are we going?" "Ah, ah, ah. Patience boy. These things take time, precision, and patience." I squint at her, "Seriously?" "Okay, we're going to puts some bugs in some peoples ears." "What people?" "The gods and Camp Half Blood, obivously. We'll have one of the mirrors go gossip to the gods, the other go talk about preperations for a war, and the last stay here and be a burden. Everyones already irritated as is and one of the mirrors bothering them while they're trying to get the camp straight again could set something off." "Alright, I'll handle it." I crack my knuckles and salute her off. She gives me this half grimace and walks off. She's kind of moody, which is fine, I've dealt with worse. Of all my tricks, this one is the best one, yet. The one that'll leave everyone at the edge of their...well battle grounds. "Oh, Septimus Cross, you are hilarious. Pat yourself on the back you madman you!" "Septimus, I'm still here..." Ali comes back up the hill, looking at me. "I talk to myself okay? Do I ask you what your reasons are for starting all this?" "...No, it's just strange. Look, it's just because I have a problem with Stella and Jaz. Crona is just...really nice so he'd make a fun doppleganger. A friend of mine asked me to do this, because of her little mistake, so...I am." Ali kinda storms off and this time I check to see if she's gone, then I go back to applauding myself. "Alright, Septimus you have dopplegangers to spread. Enough with the self gloat." I pat myself on the back once more, then begin to carry out our plans. Chapter 9 Ali's POV(Nicky) ' We decide to send Jasmine and Stella's mirrors to gossip, and Crona's to mess with Camp. After that was taken care of, I took out the enchanted smartphone-type-thing that my mother had given me, whch always showed the most talked-about piece of gossip there was. Obviously right now it was a playback of the Mirrors wrecking the Greek camp, specifically Jasmine's. I watched as she made the ex-praetor son of Neptune that had stopped the last almost-war kiss thier 'virgin' oracle, which caused his girfriend's face to turn cherry red in fury. A few yards away , a burly daughter of Ares ballet danced while humming 'I'm a Barbie Girl', and and the entire Hephaestus cabin sang the iCarly theme song with really bad british accents. Seriously, this was like the fifteenth time I'd watched and I still couldn't stop laughing. Really, I don't think anyone realizes how completely wonderful it is to have the people you hate most in the world (or at least, exact likenesses of them) under your complete control. "Exellent work, Miss Jaser." I jumped, startled, then turned and saw it was just Trivia. ''Well who else did you think it would be, Juno? ''A sarcastic voice in the back of my mind said. "You two have really outdone yourselves. I don't think I could have done better myself." she said, glancing at the images on my screen. "Well, it was your idea." I said. She shrugged. "So, is this the only reason you're here? To give praise?" I asked. "I mean, not that I'm complaining, but....." I trailed off. The goddess's expression soured. "They've escaped the Greek camp." I didn't have to ask which 'they' she meant. My mouth fell open. "How? Septimus blocked Stella's magic!" "It wasn't Stella. It was Jasmine." My jaw set. ''The insufferable little... "Do you want us to go after them?". Trivia shook her head. "It would be impractical to give yourselves away. But I already know where they will go. They're seeking out their doppelgangers. Have them ready for a fight. It looks as if we'll need to take care of them ourselves." And with that, the Magic goddess dissapeared in a green flash, and I went off to tell Septimus the new news. Chapter 10 '''(Crona's POV)Sibby "Um, so how are we suppose to find our dopplegangers?" I really wasn't sure about all of this, I mean I wasn't even sure if I was awake. Maybe this is all a dream. Yeah. "Well they aren't at Camp Half Blood, which means they're.." "At Camp Jupiter." Stella finishes Jaz's sentence. "Um, how are we suppose to get in there without them seeing us?" "Desguises?" Jaz looks at me and Stella. "Yeah. I can make that happen!" Stella smiles at me suspiciously. I back away from her, "Um, what're you getting at?" "Well, we know your doppleganger is AWOL which means if we make you look like yours, they'll follow and listen to you." Jaz explains. "You're going to dress me up like a hooligan and expect me to act like one? I'll ruin the whole thing!! I'm no good at acting." Jaz hugs me tightly, "You can do anything Crone, we're counting on you." I blush a bit, "Alright put me in a short dress, make my hair wild, and put makeup on me, Stell. Looks like I'm becoming a psycho." Stella thinks about what my doppleganger looks like and makes me into this mad thing! I can't, nor will I, describe how excrutiatingly embarrassing it is. Stella and Jaz wait at the barriers of Camp, hidden as I stand up tall. "Hey, you got this Crona." Stella smiles. "Yeah, we believe in you." Jaz pecks me on the cheek, then frowns. Ugh, it's probably the gender-confusion thing. I use this and run into the camp like a wild-child. I'm chased as soon as I enter the camp, by hoards of angry Romans. Not only do they have to worry about crazy Camp Half Blood's but also three dopplegangers. Stella's mirror casts a spell on the people chasing me and make them start chasing eachother. I'll never understand magic. I can understand shyness, but not magic. Jaz grabs me and Stella follows through the woods. "Didn't master send you to go gossip? You're suppose to be spreading rumors!" Jaz's mirror snaps at me. "Well, I'm done gossiping and I came to get you all. Master wants to see all of us." "Well, why didn't he just use a summon and which master?" Stella hisses at me. "Er, maybe he didn't want to you brats! And um...Master one?" They look at me quizzacally. Dangit I messed up. "I mean the male master." They nod and follow me towards the camp borders. I almost feel bad, because I used my magic to get past some people. "So tell me about the master's, I've forgotten a lot of stuff after bumping my head earlier." "Well there's master Septimus," We walk out of camp. I try not to make a shocked face, "And master-" I jump back as Stella and Jaz tackle the dopplegangers and lock them in bubble magic thingies. I know nothing about this stuff. "Crona, you did it!" Jaz hugs me tightly, "So what did you find out?" Stella quickly transports us on top of this hill in this empty meadow. I shrug at it. "Um, well you know the quiet boy, Septimus Cross? He-" "Of course," Stella stands and starts pacing, "I knew he wasn't the son of Hecate! He's Egyptian. ''There was always something about him. His godly parent is Heka and he's the reason why I couldn't use magic." "But Septimus had no reason to start a war and why would he pick us three?" "I wasn't done, Michaelson! There's someone else. They have two masters. I'm guessing the others a girl. I have no clue who it is-" "A girl who hates us two?" Jaz looks at Stella, knowingly. "Think I know who's behind this. All we need is proof so we can show the camps and, ya know, not have a war start!" Stella puts me in my regular clothing again. "Um, guys?" "Alright so first we need to find Septimus." Stella ignores me. "Guys..." I repeat. "Then we find proof" Jaz says. "GUYS!! THE DOPPLEGANGERS ARE GONE!" I hate yelling. "Oh no! It must've been Septimus." "Which means his magic is stronger then mine." Stella ponders this. "Which means we have a lot to worry about. He'll know that we know...and-" "He'll come for us." I finish Jaz's sentence. Chapter 11 '''Stella's POV(Nicky)' I really hadn't thought it was possible for me to get angrier. It turns out I was wrong for the second time today. That no good little gank. I mean, I knew Alison hated us, but I didn't think she would go this far. In fact, I hadn't even thought she was smart enough ''to come up with something like this. I would say it was the boy's idea, but he had no motive. Of course I guessed Ali was pretty persuasive... I was also pretty miffed I wasn't the only half-blood who could do Egyptian magic anymore. Of course, I was the daughter of a Greek/Roman goddess and an Egyptian Magician while this 'Septimus' person was actually the son of an Egyptian God, but still... "We're here." Jaz said, stopping in front of a cabin. We had returned to Camp Jupiter (concealed by one of Jaz's invisibility charms) to look for Ali and Septimus. "What do you think the chances are they're still here?" I asked. "Oh, I'd say pretty good." The three of us spun around to see Alison Jaser, her cerulean eyes shining with malice. "How- how can you see us?" "I can't. I heard you. I am the daughter of the ''Gossip ''goddess after all." she flipped her long blond curls. "I have ears in the back of my head." Jaz ended the invisibility charm and glared at her least-favorite person in annoyance. "That is not even a real expression!" Ali shrugged. I clenched my fists, which lit on fire. "You went to far this time, Jaser." "Mmm, yes, but we're about to go a bit farther." "What do you-" "Stella!" Jaz yelled. I turn just in time to see Jaz pull Crona out of the way of something, and then Septimus is standing right behind me. Before I could react, he spoke a couple words in ancient Egyptian and my entire body went rigid. I couldn't move. He ''froze me. I tried using my fire again, but no good. That is it., ''I thought, ''That is ''absoulutely it. ''When I get out of this they are both so ''completely dead.'' I heard Jaz saying something I couldn't quite make out , so I guessed I was the only one the spell affected. I just hoped she and Crona could fix this. Chapter 12 (Septimus POV)Sibby There's no way Stella's getting free from my spell so I suppose our bout must be another day. But these two, Crona and Jasmine shall be a piece of cake. They think that I'm not capable of making my own decisions? I could have said no to Alison if I so wished, but I didn't wish it. Thinking of this is getting me riled up and I don't like the look on their faces. They look hopeful. It's disgusting. The pink haired he-she pulls out a sword and Jasmine covers her ears. Crona lets out a loud deafening yelp. Alison staggers and says something to me, but I can't hear her. Imbeciles. Think I need my ears to fight. I grab Jasmine by the throat. There's no sneaking up on me. I shall use an ancient Egyptian magic. It's actually very hard to do, but it allows me to kill the person in my grasp. "There's nothing you all can do, it's only a matter of time before the camps charge. They look about ready to leave." Alison laughs. Crona leaps at her and tackles her to the ground. Alison can take care of herself, there's no need to baby her. I can take care of Jazzy here. She wriggles and tries to use her magic on me. These kids are foolish. I put a protection magic over me before the bout had even started. I look to Stella. "Stella, have you ever learned of any of the ancient magics? The forbidden ones? Well, to show you how much fun they are, Septimus shall use a killing magic on your friend." Stella gives a pained look, but can't really do a thing. Pitiful. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!!!!!" I run over to Alison. Why was she screaming? And where was the he-she? "Looking for me?" He...she kicks me in the head, while holding the two girls in his arms, "Don't you ever ''lay a hand on her again! I DON'T NO HOW TO DEAL WITH IT!" He continuously kicks me. "Alright, I've had enough of you three. DOPPLEYS!" The dopplegangers had grown fond of that calling. I don't know what he did to Alison, but she's not moving. She's just shaking. A horn sounds and voices charge all around us. How amusing. The imbeciles have no idea that only two demigods caused a war. "The gods are contemplating destroying the two camps, sir." Stella's doppleganger says. Crona's face turns completely pale. "So which will it be? Will you go to the gods or go to the campers that want you all dead? You don't have much time and Jasmine is poisoned. Choose your pick." I laugh. What a good speech Septimus. Really just give yourself a hand. You deserve it. Whichever one they pick the dopplegangers shall go to the opposite one and rile things up. If he..she goes to the gods they will anger the demi's, but if they go to the demi's they shall convince the gods. "I have to save them. And the gods can do that, but if they go into war, it'd be a pointless feat, because the gods would destroy them anyway. Taking these two in the middle of a bout wouldn't be smart, so... I choose both." Alison and I exchange confused glances. Jasmine nods at Crona and wears down my freeze spell on Stella. She moves a little and they both make another Crona. Literally just chopped him half. The doppleganger Crona sticks his tongue out in distaste. The real Crona, this is the climax of me not knowing what gender this kid is, kisses Jasmine and sets the two down. He, I think, then runs away and disappears. The other Crona runs towards camp. Must they be ''such a nuisance? '' "Stella Doppley, after the one going towards the gods. Jaz Doppley, since he likes you use that against the weaker half at camp. And Crona Doppley, stay here and torment these two while Ali and I go watch the battle." I pick up Alison. She snarls at me. Guess she's back. The Crona Doppley lets out a high pitched scream as I walk off. Septimus, you ''are ''amazing. Chapter 13 '''Jaz's POV(Nicky)' Stella and I covered our ears at the ear-splitting shriek. "Hah-ri!" Stella shouted over the cacophony. Crona's doppelganger fell silent. I muttered a Caster sleeping spell, and the doppelganger collapsed. Stella grabbed my hand and closed her eyes. I saw the neon flash through my eyelids, and then we were standing right in front of Ali and Septimus. "You're not getting away that easy this time." Septimus laughed and spoke a spell I didn't recognize, and Stella flew backward. "Don't you know that you're no match for me, Stella?" Septimus said. Stella stood up, and spoke another spell, which Septimus blocked. I started to walk over help my friend. "Forgetting someone?" I froze, then turned around. Ali was still standing there behind me, her blue eyes sparkling as evilly as ever. Then she came at me with a knife. "Doloum!" I shouted out of instinct. Alison cried out and collapsed in pain. I stared down at the girl who'd hated me with a burning passion since I was three. "Why?" I asked suddenly. Alison breathed heavily as the spell wore off. Then she looked up at me in slight confusion. "What?" "You've bullied me since the day we met. You used your stupid rumor powers to make the whole camp think I was a freak. Then you come up with this insane scheme to destroy me, and my friends, and everyone else at the demigod camps. So why? Why me? What did I ever do to you?" The daughter of Fama smirked and stood up. "Oh it's nothing personal, I suppose. You were an easy target. You hadn't been claimed, and when you were it was by a maiden goddess, you hung out with freaks like Crona and Michaelson, and we bunk in the same barracks so it's easy to get dirt on you. And this-" Alison gestured to the campers preparing for war in the fields below-"wasn't my idea." Her bubblegum-pink smile grew wider. "It was your mother's." I blinked. "What?" "Your mother. Trivia. Goddess of Magic, Crossroads, New Moons? She approached me asking for help with her plan, this plan, and I agreed. She called you a mistake. She said she didn't want anything to do with you." I stood there for a moment. Ali's expression looked triumphant. "Ligaverium!" Ropes from a pile in a shed a few yards away flew over and bound Ali's hands and feet. I looked her in the eye. "My friends are not freaks. Neither am I. And I don't care who came up with this plan, It's still evil and it has to be stopped." Ali narrowed her eyes. "You're too late already. There's no chance-" "Silentium." I turned away from her, back toward where Stella and Septimus were. My friend was fighting a losing battle. The ground around her was cratered, and she was basically just dodging and blocking Septimus's spells at this point. She looked so exhausted I thought she might collapse at any moment, and Septimus barely had a scratch on him. "Obsaepio!" I shouted. A wall of green energy erected between the two Egyptians, and one of Septimus's spells bounced back at him. The ground below him exploded, and he flew backward. I ran over to Stella. "Are you ok?" "Ya." She took a deep breath. "I'm fine." She reached into open air, and her hand disappeared behind an invisible screen. When it reappeared she was holing a flask of something I assumed was nectar. "Good to have my Duat access back." "Ya, but he won't be out for long, and Ali will probably get out of that pretty quickly. We should go help Crona." "Yes, you're right." She looked at me. "So... you and Crona. Are you together now?" I blushed. Stella knew I'd secretly had a crush on Crona for ages now. "There'll be time to talk about my love life later. Right now we have demigod camps to save." "Right. I'll go to Olympus, I have more leverage with the gods than you. You stay here and try to get the camp officials to see you at the same time as your doppelganger and clear our names." Stella said. "Ok. Good Luck." "You too." Stella disappeared in an orange starburst, and I ran in the direction Crona and Evil Me had gone. Chapter 14 (Crona'sPOV)Sibby I was tripping over my own feet, trying to get away from the Doppleganger Stella. I decided to rip my dress to the knees, so I could run faster, but only having half of my energy and power made this task seem impossible. I fall on my hands and knees and the Stella doppleganger glowed with an erie darkness. "Hey, is that Septimus?!" I point. She just blinked at me and lifted her leg to kick. I was so close, but I can't fail. I won't let my friends down! I'll save Jaz from the poison and be the hero! I grab her ankle and flip her on her back. She wraps her arms around my neck as I pull out my sword. She tries to kick me, but I hold her down with the little energy I have left and stab her...it...right in the heart. The doppleganger disappears and I fall over. I don't think I can make it. Of all the rare times I can actually stick up for what I believe in and want to get in the middle of drama, I can't. My vision gets dark and then I hear an angel calling my name. Oh jeeze did I really just say that? I crawl towards the light and then I realize, it's Jaz dragging me and my eyes opening. "J-jaz? What are you doing here?" "Um...saving the world from all out war and dragging you to Olympus." I screech out in pain and roll over on my stomach. "Crona, what is it?! You're bleeding on your side!" "I think doppleganger Jaz got to my other half." "Should we piece you back together?" "Well, then who's gonna stop your doppleganger?!" "Stella can take care of her." Jaz did some magic mumbo jumbo...I don't know, I don't understand their magic. She heals my side and we limp off to Olympus. Hopefully, Stella can take care of Jaz...and the demi's, until we get to the gods~ ~'Septimus' POV~~' I get myself up and give Ali her voice back. The Jaz doppley just seduced and stabbed the one half of Crona. Stella runs toward the doppley as the half disappear. "We oughta' go join the war, while Stella is distracted." Alison nods and we strut into the middle of the rally. All the demigods are being divided by Chiron, the horse man, who's trying to keep the two lines back. He's actually calming them down. This just won't do! They have to fight....they will! I whisper an enchantment at the old horse and he comes over to our side of the lines, reluctantly. I smile and step in his spot. "The only ''way we'll ever resolve this conflict is to see who the strongest of our two camps! We all know who that is!" They all roar with excitement and I decide to bring Stella's Doppley back for the fun. That stupid he she damaged her. Alison stood at my side smiling as the lines got closer. The doppleganger stood at my other side. I looked around as the roaring came to a halt and the real Stella busted through the crowd and right next to her doppleganger. This ain't gonna be good for us.... '~Crona's POV~~''' As Jaz and I limped through the doors of Olympus I felt my ears being blasted out by the screams of the gods. I thought my scream was pretty bad....this is tyrannous! "They're like wild animals!" Jaz covers her ears and tries to silence the gods with one her spells. This only angers them more and turns their attention to us. "Um....hello.." I screech and look up at them all. Chapter 15 Sibuna "Everyone!" Stella grabbed her doppleganger who was saying some fowl words, "Look at what they ''created!" Septimus cringed, trying to think, but Allison was two steps ahead of him....for once. "She uses her magic to make a copy of herself from earlier. I say she should be the first one slain!" Both camps roared in agreement. "No..." She was running out of time, "Hecate did this! She wants to make the gods and the demigods fight...she wants to take over. Allison," She turned to Allison, who was lifting up a sword too heavy for her, "And Septimus only did this, because they were asked to. He's Egyptian and he used a spell of mine to make a ''Mirror." "Michaelson, you only speak nonsense, you're too late. Any minute these two camps will kill eachother or be killed by the raging gods. They have no control over themselves." Septimus said, taking the sword from Ali. He lifted it above his head, then swung it down. Stella didn't feel a thing, but she did feel a liquid all over her face. She looked up and saw her own doppleganger hovering over her with the sword in it's bleeding palm. "I have a new master." It said, then helped Stella up. Jaz's cousin Ridley was smiling big and waving, "We found a reverse...well now this Stella is the same as you...except she looks...scary. I can't believe you thought this was me!" Stella exchanged looks with herself and they bore the same expression; determination. ~~~~~~~ "You all must calm down! Your Greek and Roman sides aren't...working right!" Jaz was lost for words and wasn't making any sense. The only thing she achieved was making the gods angrier, so she handed it off to Crona. "How to deal with this...." He climbed up on the table they were all arguing at and screamed loudly. Zeus looked ready to smite him and Hermes snakes were starting to uncoil from their staff. "Look....mighty..beings of Olympus. Hecate plans to take Zeus' throne while in the mix of this commotion. If you can help us...stop your children from fighting then she can't do that...so uh..get up and march on!" He tried to sound as brave as possible, though his legs were shaking like crazy. All eyes turned to Hecate, she was the only one not battling her Greek and Roman and she had a wide grin on her face. Her grin faded, once all the gods were staring at her. "Jaz....help your mother out here. You don't honestly th-" "Quiet, mother!" Jaz was now leaning on Crona, still sickened from the poison Septimus had put into her. "Hecate," Zeus bellowed, his form started to ease into Greek, "You will stop this fighting and heal your daughter, or face the worse punishment of all time." His blue eyes challenged her to say no, his salt and pepper hair blowing furiously as if there was a gust of wind consuming him. She murmered something and Jaz started to feel better instantly. Crona had his arms around her, then looked back to Hecate, "Take us to camp with you." Crona was right in the middle up two giant camps, holding onto Jaz and standing next to Hecate. All three of the Dopplegangers were standing next to Stella and Ridley, glaring at Allison and Septimus. Jaz's POV (Nicky) "It's over." Stella glared briefly at Septimus and Alison, then turned back to the two armies. "We've all been tricked, today. Even if you won't believe me, maybe you will believe a goddess." She looked knowingly at my mom, who sighed. "I regret to say, this was my doing. These three half-bloods are innocent. I recruited these ''two half-bloods-" she gestured to Septimus and Alison, who were grimacing at the crowd - "To aid me in a plan to- to overthrow Olympus. They used false figures resembling Crona, Jasmine, and Stella to drive you against each other and start a war." She gestured to the Stella doppelganger standing beside real Stella, and then summoned both other doppelgangers. As I watched, all three of them dissapeared into a cloud of smoke. ------------------ '''Two Weeks Later (Stella's POV/Nicky)' I looked down at the scroll in my hand.'' Tenbris Speculum''. Writing it as a young, unexperienced ten year old, I never imagined all the trouble it would cause. "But it never will again." I said aloud, lighting the scroll on fire in my hand, and watching it burn. After dusting away the ashes, I flashed into the dining hall to meet Jaz and Crona, startling both of them. It was good to not only have full access to my powers back, but to be the only half-blood with Egyptian magic again. The Olympians had decided to let Hecate off easy, on the condition she stripped Septimus and Alison of ''all ''of their magic. Septimus was powerful, I knew that firsthand, but even he didn't stand a chance against a goddess. After that, they let the Camp Jupiter authorities take care of them- I wondered if they still sewed people into bags of rabid weasels for treason, or if that was a myth. I didn't bother to find out. Jaz smiled after getting over her surprise. She and Crona were holding hands- they had started dating recently. "You take care of the spell?" "It's gone." I smiled back at her. "We would have been in real trouble if your cousin hadn't showed. I should think of something to thank her with." Jaz laughed. "I think Ridley's fine. She really likes you. As much as she likes to act cool and edgy, she really cares about people." "''Some ''people." I replied. We all laughed. After the whole mess a few weeks ago, I was just glad that my friends and I were safe, and not fugitives. I would probably go back to Lotus pretty soon. I could use some timeless, stress-free fun after all of this. Category:Nickystellar Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Collaboration